Crowcall
Crowcall —Crowcall talking to Barkcloud and Russetfur General *'Name:' Crowcall **''Crow-'' For his all-black pelt, resembling that of a Crow. Call- For his raspy voice similar to the hoarse caw of a Crow. **'Previous Names:' Crowkit, Crowpaw **'Nicknames:' Crow, Night, Moonhigh, Dog Fighter *'Sexuality:' No preference *'Birth Date:' Unknown **'Birth Season:' Around leaf-bare **'Birth Place:' Stormclan Nursery *'Alignment:' Lawful Good Appearance A towering strong, slender, thick furred silky black tom with glowing amber eyes, a long thick tail. *'Voice:' Click Here For Crowcall's Voice *'Breed: '''Maine Coon *'Scent:' Crowcall smells like pine and grass with a hint of honey and river water. ' Group Information''' *'Group:' Moonclan **'Rank:' Warrior **''Perspective on the group: '''"Moonclan is far better than Stormclan. Everyone is kind hearted and love to joke around and play, and they rescue any cats that may need it. ''" **Perspective on the role: '''Being a warrior and protecting my clan is one of the best things I could ever ask for." *'Goals:' **Perhaps one day become deputy **Have kits **Maybe become leader Personality *'Traits:' **'Positive:' Intelligent | Protective | Strong-willed | Helpful | Compassionate **'Neutral:' Hypnotic | Opinionated | Quiet | Private | Stubborn | Sympathetic **'Negative:' Assertive | Critical | Shy **'Summary:' At first glance, Crowcall looks like either a snooty selfish cat or an almost terrifyingly strong tom that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. But really, Crowcall has a big heart and is very sympathetic, mainly towards kits. Crowcall always tries his best to help others and doesn't pay much attention to his own feelings while he's busy. But while trying to fall asleep, he thinks much about his problems and worries and has a hard time sleeping. He often silently tells himself to talk to Barkcloud and Russetpaw about his problems but never does since he is too used to keeping his feelings to himself. *'Additional Updates:' **'(8/4/19) -' Currently, Crowcall is very quiet, shy, and he keeps how he feels to himself. He has been having a hard time trying to make himself tell Sandripple how much he really loves her and has only been giving small almost completely unnoticeable hints. *'Current State Of Mind:' **'(8/4/19) -' TBA History Kin Members Mate(s): Sandripple Mother: Shadowpeak Father: Blade Uncle(s): Unknown Aunt(s): Unknown Sister(s): None Brother(s): None Other Relationships Character (rank)- (Relationship with them)- (Trust) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ''-'' Moonclan Crookedtail -''' Warrior - Aquaintence - 10% "I don't know him well,... but as far as I know, he hates me more than I hate the sun beating down on us during a clear Green Leaf day" 'Hawktalon '- Warrior- Friend - 100% " I trust Hawktalon with my life. He helped me, Sandstar, Barkcloud, and Maplebranch lead the clans away from the forest and to the jungle, and he convinced me to tell Sandstar how I feel about her, and that I wanted us to be more than just close friends. We'll be best friends forever. " 'Sandstar '- Leader - Mate - 1,000,000% " Sandstar is the love of my life! Her long ginger and grey fur, her gorgeous lake blue eyes, her sweet honey and river scent, everything about her is perfect, from the outside to in. If I could choose to save her or myself it would be her. I will forever love her. " '''Romance *'Thoughts on current Relationship': **''"I could never have a better mate than Sandstar. She loves me for who I am, and not who I could be."'' *'Relationship-Status': Taken *'Mate': Sandstar *'Former Mate(s)': None *'Attracted to': Sandstar *'Previously Attracted to:' Branchcurrent, Cinderrain *'Attracted to Crowcall': Sandstar, Branchcurrent, Cinderrain, Brindleface *'Previously Attracted to Crowcall': Sear *'Flings': None *'Sexuality': Heterosexual *'Experience': Experienced *'Offspring': Ripplecall, Crowsand, Ravenclaw, Tinystone, Longriver, Silverlake. *'Turn-Ons': Crowcall is physically more attracted to light pelts and strong tall frames. He likes scarred she-cats and light-colored eyes. He also likes females that will let him vent to, and also *'Turn-Offs': Crowcall dislikes she-cats who are easily convinced and don't think things through before making decisions. Physically he isn't as attracted to she-cat without any scars, he also isn't a fan of really light pelts. Note: This is just preference. This does not mean he won't fall for anyone who has characteristics in turn-offs it just means he's less likely. Anything can happen in my book series. Looking For: ✓ (yes), ✘ (no), ? (unsure), ❦﻿﻿ (maybe), ❧﻿ (leaning to no) *✓ Long-lasting Relationship *✘ Short-term Relationship *✘﻿ Open Relationship *﻿✘﻿ Quick Fling *✘ Kits (out of a fling) *✓ Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship). Quotes —Crowcall Trivia *'Likes:' **Affection **Early mornings **Stars **Spirits **Late Nights **Kits *'Dislikes:' **Large Crowds **Strangers **Battles **Sun High *'Fears:' **Twolegs **Fox-Traps **Silver Snake **All Snakes **Drowning (who wouldn't) *'Facts:' **He dreads confrontation but if it is needed he will confront anyone about anything. **Crowcall wanted to become close to his foster parents but felt like doing that would be disrespecting his biological mother and father. **Crowcall always wanted to be friends with Crookedtail, but Crookedtail's envy of Crowcall being with Sandstar got in the way and he never got the chance. Gallery PerfectCrowcall.jpg Crowcall.gif